Drink Up, Mandragora
by SovyetIvan
Summary: Drink Up, Mandragora is about the story of scotland that tells how he had been working day in day out for a lovely lady. It's not really about the world but more the persons that are working. It is a bit that you must like the way he tells it while he is a bit insane. Just sit down and enjoy the story that he tells. He might be mad otherwise
1. Chapter 1

I will tell you a story that will not really blow your mind. Neither it shall bring you to think or wonder what is going to happen. Doesn't that make it boring than? Well it might… But this is my story and that was far from boring if you ask me. But without interruptions let's start the story of my life and my curse…. Let's start with the end! Let's start with the day I met this sailor! But first let me tell you about my lovely lady… Otherwise you don't understand shit of it. Okey! Let's go!

In my land where I was, living in town there was a woman. Now you say this is pretty normal… a lot of females are walking the earth day in day out. You are right my reader but this woman was not a normal woman. This woman had the beauty of all the blossom of all the herbs and buds and even from the archon stone. Her eyes were so bring yet the darkness wrote itself inside her eyes. Now that is normal right for a fair maid to have such a look. Aye my friend, my reader, the people that hate me or going to hate me. Pick for yourself.

This woman was not young. Well not young in age, while her body so young you could tell I would do- nevermind. That was not up to me… she loved man … Some sort of man.. sailors because those looked mostly good because of the body build. And were stupid enough to fall for traps I had to set them up to. Then again I believed she was more the demon that loved woman. Because woman were soft to touch… But then in my time a lady was equal to shit… well less because in our time after we took a shit we turned and looked at it to see if it was indeed as big as we believed it to- I am sorry… I should stick to the story but somethings are really fascinating! And if you life as long as I have, then you know why I do such a foolish thing.

But to go on…. This lady, this monster, this… demon spawn of Satan… Was a farmer as well, as I believed she was. I am not sure but she always gave me such a weird thing. Some kind of leaves and roots and well she was really happy with that. I needed to sell it or to make tea of it to find those stupid, smelly, stinking but sometimes nice looking and good material for ..well you know…. sailors to well make them my slave. Yes! MINE! I know you don't believe it but I didn't had a soul anyway, so what does it matter? I believe that she wanted to make me believe I was in control while I was losing everything but ow well let's go back… let's go back…. But now talking about tea… I am kinda thirsty for some lovely tea. You as well? I could give you a cup but I am sure you wouldn't trust me… That is the best way anyway. So go make your own tea I will wait….. … Done yet? Good!

Okey where was I… Ow yes. The tea…. This tea was powerful. It tasted like shit I am pretty sure of it. At least it smelled like it would. But however the man seemed to like it more and more with every sip. And That my friend is how I made 'The Medicine Man'. The Medicine Man? Yes The Medicine Man! And what was that kind of man? Well he went to town to town… Bringing me the man and the woman or some lovely fair maiden. We made some medicine from the herbs sometimes and sold it out for everyone in the world! Yet ofcourse sometimes it was piss or sometimes even well you know white stuff…. But! That doesn't matter! It was normal that day and I am not proud of it well.. except one…. I told him it would help him to get ride off Satan… Not knowing by doing the ritual that he got closer and at least I got laid so that was nice.

But! I am not going over and over again and now I believe it is time for all you people to hear the story. I hope you will because here is where it stops! I need to go to the toilet! To the next time! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Alright lads… Welcome back! Okay, Get a cup of tea and listen. We are going on with the story… And now you know about the lady, now I can tell you about… the lad. The New Medicine man. Let's see… br / br / A blond young adventure with lovely blue eyes, tired of his life. He was just locked into the world of walking inside America. So… one day a lovely lady went to talk to him. No idea who was the lovely old but young lady. Anyway she was convincing him to leave his country and to go up to a more lovely town. Where a nobody could become a somebody. First the man was scared and worried because he never left the land before….But then the smile upon his face as he went thinking about the wind in his hair or it was the 'I am going to be famous and that will make me get laid' thinking. You could see the joy in his eyes as he went to the ship the lady told him / br / The ship was a lovely old one but good enough to make a long journey like that. The ship had a special name as the captain made sure the fellow knew that. "Life is her name, you bloody morron! And don't you dare call her anything else!" the captain cried. Not that the boy cared much but now he was went aboard on the ship. "What are you thinking! We are going to leave tomorrow! Leave my ship! Come back tomorrow!" the captain cried again. "but … you said it was called life?" The boy asked. "LEAVE!" the captain said with power and force. br / br / The man of course just went home and said goodbye to his friends and family. Of course he was way too drunk at the end to pack his bag and when he was finally home after a long walk. The only thing he packed was dried jerky. But ow well who might care about that. br / br / The next day he stood up with a headache of course. Stupid boy couldn't have his beer. But ow well…. The boy left his great lovely country to be on board of life. The ship had a lovely crew of people that knew the sea all too well and of course knew poker way to well because they were always cheating. As when the boat left the harbour the man saluted to the statue of Lady Liberty and then just went to work or clean. The lad himself was very excited as he ran up to the front of the ship spreading his arms and made it feel like he could fly. Don't lie to me you tried it as well. Everybody tried that! And in that day the titanic wasn't made so than it was cool to do. br / br / After some days at sea where nothing much happened I believe. I don't really know… I was busy that time as in a town far away someone deer to me died. Ow well! After some days the captain suddenly walked up. "LAND HO, LAND HO!" he shouted aloud. The boy was really weak as he had land legs and all plus all he had was dried jerky. So well he was really sick. Later I heard the story from the captain that the lad threw his stomach to the bottom of the sea. It sounded kind of funny the way he told it. br / br / Anyway…. I was at the harbour the day the ship arrived. I already knew what this boy was up to and I knew the captain way to well so yea. Well the captain was my brother sort off. But enough about that. When the boy walked on land he was very excited that he was on land. Even more when he left his country. But anyway… a lovely young child ran up to him. "hello sir, you seem famous! Are you living where all the famous people live?! You know by getting the train from station A" his voice was very excited. "well no… but I can go there… " "well yes sir! You should! The best way to get famous!" as when he ran away the boy took the train to make his dream come true. I followed and went up to the city where we all needed him to be. A lovely town that was full of dancing and street performers. There I would try and hit the next thing. br / br / But for the story you need to wait a little longer. I think you will know a little tomorrow. /span/p 


End file.
